Unknown Verses
by mirror2mirror
Summary: Ten drabbles for the Nordics. Five for suffering, five for joy.


Hiya! **Sabian** here. And yep, another Hetalia story. I've currently gone on a Nordic spree, and expect to see another fic soon for Finland's birthday!

Oh, and to the first person who can tell me where all of the titles came from, you'll get a Hetalia fic of your choice. They're really easy, though. I don't expect this puzzle to last longer then two days if anyone responds. And by the way, **Ameroth** told me to tell everyone that she'll get the challenge I gave her posted soon; she's currently swamped with exams. I've just finished mine, so I'm good.

**Title:** Unknown Verses  
**Author/Artist:** sabian  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Norway (and just about all combinations you can find in there)  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Fivesome, incest, yaoi, slight biblical references  
**Summary:** Ten drabbles for the Nordics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Hidekaz, and I'm not making any profit off of this. That said, here are the drabbles (note that I don't take the term to mean exactly 100 words. Just little short bits):

**i. world without end**

He doesn't exactly know when it ended. It was painful at first, but they were all used to pain. Normalcy didn't end just like that. It was never supposed to. But then, Denmark came and everything just started going to hell. Norway didn't know where Iceland went. He was there one day, gone the next. And when he woke up to an empty house and halls that no longer echoed with footsteps, he knew something was wrong.

Iceland. He misses his brother so much. When he sees those blue eyes staring back at him so many years later, he doesn't know whether to smile and cry out in joy, or to cry because he can't recognize them anymore.

He eventually settles for staying silent and just watching, if only because nobody expects him to show any emotion. But it hurts so much, and he just realizes it now that this kind of pain, the pain of separation, is what hurts the most.

**ii. lead us not into temptation**

Sweden looks over Finland, and he marvels for a moment at the beautiful face. His angel. But then, when Finland wakes up, he's back to his regular stoic demeanor, but when he isn't looking, the knowing shine in Finland's eyes tells the world. Of course, he doesn't let Sweden know he knows, because it's just so cute.

Norway knows that Iceland does have good reason to despise him. After all, he couldn't keep his promise. He let himself and Iceland be taken over by Denmark, and didn't even have the grace to save him in the end. And so, when Iceland- his brother (the thought is still new, a shock to his mind)- sends him flying to the ground with a hug, his eyes are wide in disbelief and he tells himself that he shouldn't be crying because then Denmark will make fun of him to no end.

Denmark doesn't admit it to any of his fellow Nordics, but he feels like a fifth wheel.

So, of course, they surprise him when they show up in his bedroom, ready to give him the presents he deserves for standing by all these years.

**iii. forgiveness of sins**

Not many people realize it, but the Nordic countries are far more than just friends and, in the case of some, siblings. They rather prefer it this way, and hide their secrets with little hints of _something_ in their eyes that make everyone feel that there is something that they're missing. They catch the glances that Sweden and Iceland make at each other, and they're confused because isn't Finland his wife? But when they see Finland's little smiles, that's forgotten because what are they missing?

When they return from the World Summit, Denmark heaves a boisterous laugh (he and Norway were sick that day, or so Sweden told everyone) and uses a strong arm to bring them all onto the bed, and Iceland groans and complains that it's too hot, so Denmark gets a gleam in his eye and suggests in a voice that isn't fully innocent whether Mr. Sweden, Mrs. Sweden, and Ice Cube would like to take their clothes off.

He gets four pillows thrown at his head (Finland throws one, while Iceland gets two and Norway smacks him over the head with one because of his lewd comments) but they all laugh, and when Sweden agrees, the rest quickly follow.

**iv. blessed are the meek**

It isn't like Sweden to miss any EU meeting, or any sort of meeting, so you can't really blame Arthur for being concerned, and a little curious. Denmark isn't there either. Or Norway and Iceland. Or Finland. Not even Hana-Tamago.

However, when he asks Sweden the next day, and when he receives the dark look from the other country, he freezes up. His mouths cannot form the words after seeing the expression on Sweden's face (he was staring at England, with a mix between confusion and amusement) and he is left standing there, mouth flapping open and closed like a fish. When Sweden decides that England will not be speaking any time soon, he leaves, and as soon as the other nation is out of earshot, England sighs. That was _scary_.

The rest of the Nordics are thankful, because none of them really want to explain why there are stains on the floor and wall and what a whip is doing in Finland's bedroom.

**v. poor banished children**

He probably shouldn't be just standing here, Finland thinks. But he cannot help it, and with morbid fascination, he watches the guns and shells explode all around him. Searing pain erupts throughout his body _(blood and scars and beauty and smiles)_ and he wants to fall to his knees, but he can't because he just watches the war. He watches the men die before him, watches them watch men die before them, and he doesn't know what to think except that battle is beauty.

Sweden quietly leads him away, but Finland cannot get the sights out of his mind. The red and brown of blood and green and dying black of rotting corpses blends together in his mind, and he absently snuggles in closer to the warmth enveloping him, and he wonders how the they'll survive this next war. He wonders when America will decide that this is enough, and when the nuclear weapons will start dropping. It already happened in Russia, (poor Ukraine and Belarus, still recovering from Chernobyl and it happens all over again), and nearly hit China but the effects were still there all the same (wouldn't stop coughing and shivering for days, and he started getting rashes and his hair was falling out, but that wasn't the end).

All thoughts stop when Sweden's lips meet his. He isn't sure if this is good or bad. Something's still missing, and he wants to cry because he doesn't know what it is.

**vi. love thy neighbor**

Denmark doesn't want to know why Sweden irritates the hell out of him. Sweden doesn't want to know why he lets Denmark continue his antics. There are a lot of things they don't know, like why Iceland always insists on being 'tsundere' (a useful word they learned from Japan), why Norway's hair can fly, and Finland always insists on naming _everything_ something completely inane. They privately agree that it's a good thing that Finland isn't female, because whatever (s)he'd end up naming the kid would scar them all forever. And ruin the kid's life. But they aren't really concerned with that.

Though, Sweden is relieved that England gave Sealand a proper name before he bought the young nation. Finland would probably have named him Cheese Castle.

They don't know many things. But what they do know is the rhythm of each others' hearts, the smell and taste and feel of each others' skin, the depth hidden beneath each others' eyes, and the strength of all their love that cannot be overcome by a mere ocean.

**vii. ever shall be**

Total annihilation. That is what they see today. That is what they have seen four hundred years ago, five hundred, a thousand. That is what they have seen then, and that is what they will see until the end of time.

Something about it bothers them all. Shouldn't humanity hope for peace? But there is nothing that can be done. If the humans insist on violence, then that is what they will do.

When Norway heads into battle, Mauser gripped rightly into his hands, he isn't surprised. He isn't surprised by the blood on his sleeves, the quick drying gore that paints his faces all the colors of the roses. And then he sees somebody. A figure, far off on the other side. Spiky hair. Tall. It could be anyone. But the man holds an axe, and Norway knows that he cannot fight anymore. He can never fight if it's against him.

Finland is far behind. He sits at their camp, huddled near the corner, hugging his legs against his chest. Hana-Tamago is not with him. The dog died a long time ago. Two days. Seems like eternity. A Sako TRG lies at his feet, out of place on the stainless white floor. It is a rarity. Stainless floors, not the weapon. There are too many weapons. Finland's eyes are not crying. He cannot cry. The white chrysanthemums shake in his hands.

Norway is on the battlefield and he takes a deep breath. He can smell Sweden's ashes in the wind.

**viii. envy**

Iceland is mine. Denmark all but growls as Norway narrows his eyes and tries to take the younger country with him. To his credit, Norway doesn't flinch, but there are still traces of defiance in his gaze. Denmark sighs silently, and looks to the silver-haired country. Iceland doesn't know what to think.

Iceland is mine.

And then Denmark has Norway pinned against the wall, eyes flashing as he stares deep into Norway's blue ones. Iceland watches, only because he is curious. He tells himself that he isn't watching because he wants to see the way Norway's cheeks flush as Denmark leans in closer, see Denmark start to pant when he realizes that Norway is completely under his control right now, hear the slight moans coming from both as their bodies press against each other.

He tells himself that he's watching because he wants to know who will win the fight, and he definitely tells himself that he isn't watching because he is jealous.

**ix. theirs is the kingdom of heaven**

Sweden looks up, and sees Iceland smiling. The shorter country reaches a hand out to him, and after Sweden takes it he wordlessly points down. Sweden frowns and looks. He sees war. He sees pain. He sees denial.

He is looking at Finland. His heart clenches, and he wants to reach out and hold Finland, tell him that he is here and that it will all be okay. He wonders why he is up, and Finland is down there. Then he sees the white blossoms in his wife's hands and he understands. He doesn't want to understand, but he does anyway.

He glances at Iceland and wonders what he is trying to say. Iceland shakes his head. _No, you're wrong,_ he says. And if that is wrong, then Sweden does not know what is right. If wanting to be with your lover is wrong, then Sweden does not know what is right.

Iceland leads him away into the colors. He tries to look back, but he can't. All he can do is wait, and hope that Finland doesn't join him.

**x. matrimony**

The wedding ceremony isn't extravagant. Of course it isn't; the only people who care to come are the other three. Eduard would, but he is currently visiting Raivis in Latvia. Tino giggles quietly to himself as he thinks of his friend. But then, he remembers how he looks now, and the slight smile is replaced with a deep frown.

But it's too late now. He sighs, and Tino steps out on the aisle, bouquet in hand. There are no flower maidens, nobody to hold up the trail of his wedding gown, and there is no father to walk beside him. At the seats, a tall man laughs loudly. Tino sends him a glare, but notices that the silver haired shorter man beside him is also hiding his snickers, and he knows that it's useless. He huffs, and promptly sneezes as some of the pollen from the bouquet flies up his nose, and then he has to flail to regain his balance before he ends up with his face in the carpet beneath his feet.

That finally sends the other into bouts of laughter, but the guests are quickly silenced by Berwald's glare. The tallest man in their little group is fitted in a neat black tuxedo, looking like the absolute gentleman, the perfect groom.

And when Tino is beside him, and their makeshift priest (brother of the shorter man in the audience) goes through everything, because Berwald simply insisted on having it done properly, Tino looks to his almost-husband. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Jus' th't it'd be good 'f ev'ryth'n was 'fficial," Berwarld replies. And then he slips the golden ring onto Tino's finger, and the man in the down does the same, and then when their priest announces that it's time to kiss, the tall man in the audience cat-calls, but Tino ignores it because this is the best kiss he has ever had in his life.


End file.
